The good news!
by castle4beckett
Summary: House and Cameron are together. includes cam preg!


'Shock'

Cameron sat in the hospital locker room with a pregnancy test in her hands. Cameron was waiting for the results. _Please let it be negative. _ Cameron looked down at the test. It had turned red. "Positive" whispered Cameron. Cameron got up and paged Cuddy. Cameron sat back down with her head in her hands. She had tears rolling down her face. The door opened in the locker room. "Allison, are you ok?" asked Cuddy as she put her hands around Cameron. "Im pregnant." Said Allison as she looked up at cuddy. "Is it House's baby?" Cameron nodded. Cuddy sat down beside her. "Are you going to tell him?" asked Cuddy. "Yeah, but not at the moment. Promise me, as your best friend that you won't tell him?" Replied Cameron. "Of course, I won't say anything." Said Cuddy. Cameron hugged cuddy and got up to leave. As she reached the door she turned around. "Lisa? Would you be able to do something for me?" asked Cameron. Cuddy smiled. "Sure, anything." Cameron looked at Cuddy. "Will you do my prenatal care and deliver the baby?" asked Cameron. Cuddy smiled. "I would be honored!" said cuddy. "Thanks Lisa." Said Cameron as she walked out the door.

'BEEP BEEP' Cameron reached into her lab coat and pulled out her pager. On the pager it read 'house' Cameron didn't muck around. She quickly made her way to the office. By the time she got there she could see almost half a dozen symptoms on the whiteboard. "So, what could cause rectal bleeding and cardiac arrest?" said House. "It could be TB, PCP." Said Cameron as she sat down at the table and joined the others. "Where have you been?" said House. "I was with cuddy." She replied. "Well, im guessing one of your guesses is correct, so Foreman go draw blood and Chase go and plant a ppd and see if it turns red. Cameron, I want to talk to you in my office." Said House. Foreman and Chase made there way out the door very quickly. House had already gone to his office by the time Cameron got up from the table. She made her way into his office. It was dark, all the blinds were shut. Cameron walked into the middle of the room. "What do you want to talk about?" asked Cameron. House moved quickly and shut the door behind her. "I want to know why I woke up alone this morning." Said House as he kissed her on the lips. She quickly deepened the kiss. He opened his mouth and let her tongue explore. As they broke the kiss Cameron looked up into Houses eyes. "I had to do so stuff." Said Cameron as she kissed him again. 'KNOCK KNOCK' House quickly pulled away from Cameron and limped quickly and pulled the blinds open and sat down. "Come in!" called House. As the door open Houses jaw dropped. "Hi Greg." It was Stacy. He had not long gotten over Stacy and now she was trying to walk back into his life. "Dr Cameron, would you go and check on the labs?" Cameron nodded. On her way out she closed the door. Cameron went quickly and quietly into the next room. She could hear House talking to Stacy. "What do you want?" asked House. Stacy looked at House. "I want to back Greg. I have missed you. Your touch and your kiss." Said Stacy. House looked away for a second and then looked back. "Go home, you have a husband and I already have a new partner who I like very much." Said House. Stacy laughed. "Let me guess, that little slut Allison?" said Stacy. House smiled. Cameron's fists clenched. "How did you know Im with Allison? We haven't told anyone. And I care about Allison. We are happy and Im happy without you. Go Home" said House. Cameron smiled at the thought of House protecting her. "This isn't over Greg, I will get you back." Said Stacy. "Look, I have to go, People dieing" said House. Cameron took warning and quickly left for the labs.

Later that week

(Just to fill you in, The patient had TB and was cured)

House and Cameron were sitting at the table eating dinner. Cameron had cooked a Chinese's meal. House finished his meal first. "That was amazing!" Said House. Cameron smiled. _This isn't like Cameron, she is normally happy and talkative_ thought House. When Cameron finished she cleaned up the table with out saying a word to House. Cameron was standing at the sink loading the dishes into the dishwasher. Cameron heard the familiar sound of a cane coming her way. House put his hands on her shoulders. "Babe, what's up? Is something wrong?" asked House as he rubbed her shoulders. "Im fine." Said Cameron as she turned to face House. "Cameron, you're as white as can be." Said House. Cameron could feel that she was about to be sick. "Excuse me House." Cameron ran to the bathroom and closed the door. House limped quietly to the bathroom door. He could hear Cameron throwing up. Then it went quiet. House heard her get up and walk towards the door. House stood back and waited for her to come out. Cameron opened the door and basically walked right into House. "Oh, I um… didn't see you there." Muttered Cameron. "Are you sure you're ok. You don't sound healthy." Said House. "Im fine, Im just really tired." Said Cameron. "Maybe we should skip the sex and let you sleep." Said House. He helped her get into her pajamas and into bed. He kissed her on the head. House stopped. He put his hand on her head. It was boiling hot. House looked back down at Cameron who was now asleep. House went and got a thermometer and put it under her tongue. House waited for a minute before looking at the thermometer. 102.3. House reached for his cell and dialed Cuddys office number. "Cuddy, Its House. Send and ambulance to my home. ASAP." Said House. "Ok, I will be with them" House hung up the phone and waited for the ambulance. House didn't have to wait long. There was a knock at the door. House opened it so quick he thought he might rip it of the hinges. "Where is she?" asked the paramedic. "Down the hall to the left." Said House. "House, what happened?" asked cuddy. "Im not really sure. One minute were eating dinner and the next she's vomiting." Said House. They all piled into the ambulance. Cuddy started to check Cameron over.

**Back at the hospital in Camerons room**

They had finally managed to get Camerons fever down. House was waiting outside her room while Cuddy was doing a medical exam. "Dr House." House turned around. Foreman and Chase were walking towards him. "I thought you had gone home." Said Foreman. "I had, but now Im back." Said House. "Who's in there?" asked Chase. House rolled his eyes. "Take a closer look." Said House. Foreman and Chase moved closer to get a better look. "Shit, is that Cameron?" said Foreman with a worried tone in his voice. House nodded. Cuddy came to the door. "House. She's awake." Said Cuddy. House went in followed by Foreman, Chase and Cuddy. "Hey Cam. You ok?" asked Foreman. Cameron sat up very slowly. "Yep, Im fine. Actually, Could I take to House in private for a moment?" asked Cameron. Cuddy looked at Cameron. Cameron nodded. When everybody had left House went and sat beside Cameron. "House, I need to tell you something." House moved closer to her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Cuddy, Foreman and Chase watching them. "House, I don't know how to say this. Im pregnant" said Cameron. House sat silently. House got up and started to limp around the room. "When did you find out?" asked House. "Monday." Said Cameron. There were tears building up in her eyes. House walked over to her. "That's great news." Said House. Cameron smiled. "Did you tell anyone?" asked House. "Just cuddy." Said Cameron. House turned and looked at Cuddy who smiled at him. "Should we tell Chase and Foreman?" asked Cameron. House looked back at Cameron. "Not at the moment. Lets just get you home and better." Said House. Cameron nodded. Chase, Foreman and Cuddy came back into the room. "Alright Cameron, here are your discharge papers, Take it easy, if you don't feel well tomorrow then take a sick day." Said Cuddy. Cameron nodded. "I will be in my office" said House as he walked out of the room. Foreman and Chase waited for Cameron. "What did Cuddy say was wrong?" asked Chase. "Nothing much, just a bad flu." Said Cameron.

**two days later**

"Cameron, I'm home" Called House. "Hey, im on the couch. House came and sat beside her. He gently kissed her. "How was your day?" asked Cameron. "A CIPA patient." Said House. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her. She deepened the kiss. House started to undo her top. She could feel him getting harder underneath her. House managed to undo her shirt and slid it off her shoulders. **BEEP BEEP. **"Shit!" House reached over and picked up his pager. "Its Cuddy, I have to go." Said House. She quickly put her top back on. "Im coming with you." Said Cameron and she picked her gear up. "Cameron, your not well, stay here." Said House. Cameron came closer to House. "Can I at least get some work to do? Maybe sort through your mail?" asked Cameron with a devilish smile. House rolled his eyes. "Fine, but it you feel sick, you have to come back home. Since they had moved in together they had to arrived in separate cars so no one would catch on. House arrived first. Chase and Foreman where already in the official, with symptoms on the whiteboard. Cameron arrived a few minutes after House. "Welcome Back Cam" Said Foreman. "Have you got a new case?" asked Cameron as she sat down and started to sort through Houses mail. "Yeah, a 22 year old femail. 30 weeks pregnant and has started bleeding out." Said Chase. Cameron didn't say anything, she just continued to sort through the mail. "Alright, Chase you go and draw blood, Foreman go to the clinic for an hour." House headed for his office. "Cameron, you get the patient history." Cameron nodded and followed Chase out of the room.

"Any history of Diabetes or Cancer?" asked Cameron. The women looked up at her. "My mum died of lung cancer last year." Chase was in the room drawing the blood. "Have you had any…. Cameron closed her eyes and started to fall. Chase saw what was happening and ran to catch her. "Cameron, are you ok?" asked Chase. The Patient was now sitting upright in her bed. "Is she ok?" Chase looked at the patient. "I don't know." Said Chase. Cameron started to stir. "Chase…. Page Cuddy." Chase nodded and reached for the Phone. "Please page Dr Cuddy. To room 112" said Chase. He hung up the Phone and sat Cameron on the chair in the patient's room." KNOCK. "Dr. Chase, you paged." Cuddy walked into the room. "It's Cameron." Cuddy walked quickly over to Cameron. "Chase, order an MRI and a cat scan for Allison." Said Cuddy. Chase nodded. "Can we get a bed in here." Called Cuddy. They got Cameron on a bed and wheeled her into her own room. "Allison, have you got any pains?" Asked Cuddy. "Yes, Sharp Pains." Replied Cameron. Cuddy picked up the phone and paged House. Cuddy went back over to Cameron. "Don't panic Allison, It maybe nothing." Said Cuddy. House came into the room. "What's wrong? Asked House. "I wanted to talk to you together, from the pain Allison has told me she's having, there is a possibility that she is going to miscarry." Said Cuddy. House turned to Cameron. He could see tears building up in her eyes. "Allison, Im not sure we can do anything at this stage." Said Cuddy. Cameron blinked which caused the tears to roll down her face. Chase came into the room followed by Foreman. "Is everything ok?" asked Foreman. Foreman went over to Cameron and gave her a hug. "Well… um." Cameron didn't know what to say. She looked to House. "You may as well tell them, they will find out sooner or later." Said House. "What is he talking about Cam?" asked Chase. "Well... ok, Im pregnant." Said Cameron. Foreman said nothing but his smiled said everything. Chase's jaw dropped. "We didn't know you where seeing someone." Said Chase. "Is it serious?" Cameron smiled. "Im not sure" said Cameron. "So… do we know the guy? What's he like?" Said Chase. "He's an ass". As soon as those words left Camerons mouth Chase and Foreman both turned and looked at House. House rolled his eyes. "Wow. That was amazing. How did you know it was me?" said House. "You're the only ass in 500 miles from here" said Foreman. House walked towards Cameron. "You're joking right?" Said Foreman. He looked at Cuddy who just smiled. "So? Cameron is pregnant with Houses baby?" asked Chase. "At the moment, yes. But I might not be for long." Said Cameron. Everyone turned and looked at Cuddy. "Allison Cameron, aged 27 is 7 weeks pregnant and is bleeding out. Foreman, can you do a vaginal exam and try and find where the bleed is coming from." Said Cuddy. Foreman Nodded. "I will be in my office." Said House. He kissed Cameron. Chase and Foreman's jaws dropped. House, Cuddy and Chase left the room. "So, you and house?" Foreman said as he put on some gloves. "Yeah, the secrets out." Said Cameron with a smile. "Look cam, if you don't want me to do this exam I can get someone else." Said Foreman. "No, its fine. Lets just get this over and done with." Said Cameron. Foreman nodded. "alright then, Can you relax for me." Foreman had not long started the exam when he found something. By the look on Foreman's face she could tell something was wrong. "Foreman, what is it?" Asked Cameron. "caller Code, get her to an ER!" called Foreman. Cameron went ghost white. "Cameron, don't panic, you have a perforated ulcer." Said Foreman as they rushed Cameron out the door. "Someone Page Dr. House." Called Foreman. "Is it bad?" Cameron asked as she looked at Foreman. "We can fix it. You and the baby will be fine." Said Foreman. "Alright Allison, Take a deep breath and count to 10" Said the surgeon. Cameron took in a breath. "10. 9. 8" Cameron was out.

Cameron opened her eyes. She looked around the room. In one corner sitting on the big blue chair was House and leaning against the wall was Chase and Foreman. "Hi" came a faint voice from Cameron. "Hey, how are you feeling?" asked Chase. "Im feel great. How was the surgery?" House got up from the chair and walked over to Cameron. "It went well. You will be discharged today." Cameron smiled. Cameron looked around. "Guys, would it be ok if I talked to House in private?" said Cameron. Foreman & Chase nodded. "What are we going to do?" House bent down and gave her a kiss. "Well, you're going home and are going to rest" Cameron smiled. "That's not what I meant. I was talking about the baby." Said Cameron. "We will keep it, and you will be a great mum." Said House. Cameron was abit shocked at how gentle and kind House was being. Cameron nodded. "I want to get back to work ASAP though." Said Cameron. House rolled his eyes. "That's the Cameron we all know, always caring about patients and not about her-self." Cameron laughed and a tear rolled down her face. House bent down and wiped the tear away. "Tell you what. We will see how you feel tomorrow." Said House. Cameron nodded. Cuddy came back into the room to help Cameron get ready to leave. "Alright, you're ready to go." Cameron started to head for the door with House. "Allison. Don't pressure yourself in coming back right away. Take some off if you need it." Cameron smiled. "Thanks Lisa." Cameron left the room followed by House. "Cameron. Wait up." called House. "I will drop you home." "Thanks, but I have my car, I will drive. You should try and save that women's life." Cameron said as she walked out the door. "House" He turned around. "What do you want Stacey." Moaned House. "I hear Cameron's pregnant. And it's your baby." _Shit_ Thought house. "It's none of your business." Snapped House. "Well. I must say. Congrats to you. But both you and Cameron will fail as parents. "Greg" House turned around. "Yes Jimmy" mocked House. "Your patient, the pregnant women. She has Cancer." Wilson replied. "Great, lets go back up to the office and tell the boys." Answered House

**Later that night**

"Cameron, Im home." Called House. There was no reply. House walked further into the house. "Cam, where are you?" called House. He walked down the hall and into the bedroom. There he saw Cameron snuggled down in the bed with one of his shirts on. House smiled at the sight. He limped over and lay down next to her and kissed her on the head. Cameron started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open. "You're wearing my top. Whys this?" asked House. Cameron smiled. "I was tired. And I like this top." Said Cameron. House smiled. "How are you feeling?" Cameron sat up. "Im fine and still tired." House climbed under the blankets and pulled Cameron close to him. "Im coming to work tomorrow." Said Cameron. "Maybe you should take a few days off." Suggested House. "Im looking forward to getting back to work." House rubbed her shoulders. "Ok then" Said House. His hands made their way to the bottom of her shirt. He pulled it up over her head to find that she wasn't wearing a bra. Cameron turned over to face House. "I don't think we should be having sex anytime soon" said Cameron. "I agree, but that doesn't mean I can't tease you." smirked House. Cameron laughed. House gently fondled her breasts. Cameron tried to undo House's shirt. "Uh Uh, not today. Im in charge. Cameron giggled. House slowly slid his hand down to her tummy. Cameron started to squirm. "Hold still" said House who was trying not to laugh. DING DING. "Oh Damn" whispered House. Cameron rolled over and closed her eyes. House made his way down the hallway. He looked through the hole in the door. "Crap" muttered House. It was Stacy. "House, open up, I just want to talk" called Stacy. Hose opened the door. "What do you… Stacy pushed her-self up against him. Stacy moved her hands up his back and kissed him. Cameron heard something happening in the lounge and climbed out of bed to have a look. When she saw the scene in the lounge she put on some pants and grabbed her car keys. Cameron ran down the hallway and pushed past House and Stacy. When House spotted Cameron he pushed Stacy away from him. "Cameron! Wait!" called House. By the time House got out to the street she was gone. "That was awkward." Said Stacy. "You bitch, you did that so she would leave me." Replied House. A sly smile came across Stacys face. "Get out, I never want to see you again" said house as he walked inside and shut the door.

Cameron drove to Cuddys house. Cuddy saw her pull up and went outside to meet her. Cameron got out of her car with tears rolling down her face. "Allison, what's wrong?" asked Cuddy. "Greg. He was kissing Stacy" sobbed Cameron. "Come inside and tell me everything." Replied Cuddy. "Well, we were just mucking around in the bedroom when the doorbell rang. House got up to answer it. I heard something happening in the lounge and I saw House kissing Stacy." Said Cameron. "Oh hunny, you can stay with me. Would you like a glass of water?" Replied Cuddy. "No thanks, Im just really tired." Answered Cameron. Cuddy put her hands around her and gave her a hug. "Let me show you to a bed." Cameron followed Cuddy down the hall and into a bedroom. "Thanks Lisa." Said Cameron as she snuggled down into the blankets. Cuddy smiled. Cameron fell asleep as soon as she closed her eyes. Cuddy went back into the lounge. Just as she was about to sit down the phone rung. "Hello?" answered Cuddy. "Cuddy, Its House. Is Cameron there?" asked the voice on the phone. "Yes she's here, she's sleeping." Replied Cuddy. "Good, Stacy came to our House." Replied the voice. "Yes, I heard. Cameron's really upset. First you get her pregnant and then you go kissing Stacy." Said Cuddy with an angry voice. "Im coming over" replied the voice. Before cuddy could reply the phone was dead.

Cuddy didn't no if she should wake Cameron. **Knock Knock**. Cuddy opened the door and House came in. "Where is she?" asked House "Down the hall and to the left." House opened the door trying to not make a sound. House went over and tapped Cameron on the shoulder. "Is that you House?" muttered Cameron. "Yeah, it's me" replied House. "Go away" House sighed. It's not what you think. She came onto me." Said House. Cameron sat up in bed. "Is that the truth?" asked Cameron. "Yes, I love you Cameron. Cameron smiled. "I love you too" House smiled "there was something I wanted to ask you something. But you need to stand up." Cameron stood up in front of House. House got down on one knee. "Oh my gosh" whispered Cameron. "Allison Cameron. Will you marry me?" asked House. Cameron smiled. "Yes" answered. House Stood up and kissed Cameron. Cuddy knocked on the door. "Come in" called House. "Is everything ok?" asked Cuddy. "More than ok, we're engaged." Said Cameron. "Congratulations! That's great news" Said Cuddy with a smile on her face. "House, I think I will stay here tonight. I haven't stayed with Lisa in a long time." Cameron said as she turned to face House. "House, you can sleep in my room, I will take the couch." Said Cuddy. "Nah, I'm going to head home. I will see you both tomorrow." House called out as he walked out the door. "Wow, you got the man of your dreams!" Cameron smiled. "I certainly did" replied Cameron. "How about a glass of wine to celebrate?" suggested Cuddy. "That would be great." Answered Cameron. They both walked into the kitchen. "Lisa, as my best friend, I want you to me my bridesmaid." Said Cameron. "Allison, I would love to." Replied Cuddy. "I just can't believe this is happening, it feels like a dream." Cameron took a sip of her wine. "well. It must be a damn good dream. Your 7 weeks pregnant and engaged to the man of your dreams." Said Cuddy. "well. I guess there's going to be a lot of planning going on." Cuddy smiled. "well, im always here for you. If you need any help you can ask me." Answered Cuddy. "Thanks, we will need your help soon." Replied Cameron. "Well. We better get to bed. We have work tomorrow." Said Cuddy as she put her wine glass in the sink.

Cameron arrived late for work the next day. The team where already in the office. Cameron looked down at the diamond ring on her finger and smiled. "Morning" said Cameron as she walked into the room and put her bag down. "Hey." Said Foreman. "Got any cases?" Cameron looked around. "Not a single one. Surprising enough." Said Chase. Cameron came and sat next to Foreman at the table. Cameron opened some files and started writing notes. Both Chase and Foreman noticed the ring on her finger. "Did you have a good night last night Cam?" asked Foreman. "I will be right back. I just have to see House." Said Cameron as she got up and went into Houses office. "Hey there." Said Cameron. "Hey, sleep well?" asked House as he kissed Cam on the head. "Yes, I did thanks. I just wanted to know, should we tell Chase and Foreman?" House looked Cameron in the eyes. "Yep, I think we should, let me just page Jimmy." Said House. He picked up his phone and paged Wilson. Cameron went back into the office followed by House. "You paged me?" said Wilson as he walked in the door. "Yes, sit down." Said House. Wilson gave him the evils. "I thought you might like to know that Cameron and I are engaged" said House. Everyone's Jaw dropped and Chase almost fainted. "you serious?" Asked Wilson. Cameron nodded. Foreman got up and hugged Cameron. 'That's great news!" Congratulations to both of you."


End file.
